jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Vorlage Diskussion:Ära
__TOC__ Namen und Abgrenzung der Ären Entschuldigt, dass ich das erst jetzt anspreche, aber ich habe es erst jetzt auf der Wookieepedia entdeckt. Auf der Wookieepedia gibt es zu den Zeitaltern den Artikel List of publishing eras in dem erklärt wird, dass die Einteilung der Star-Wars-Geschichte auf der WP einer offiziellen Gliederung entspricht die von Lucasfilm Ltd. und Lucas Licensing kommt. Die Symbole kommen seitdem auf allen Büchern, Comics usw. vor, sind also anscheinend offiziell festgelegt. Das Problem ist jetzt, dass hier die Ära-Vorlage von der WP kopiert aber etwas verändert wurde, so dass sich unsere Ären nichtmehr mit den offiziellen decken. Da muss unbedingt etwas geändert werden. Entweder, unsere Vorlage wird der offiziellen Einteilung der Geschichte angepasst, oder wir ersinnen ein neues System und unterscheiden es auch äußerlich von dem der WP. Schon weil es dann ja einen anderen Zweck hat und ein Besucher sollte sofort sehen, dass die Felder da oben eine andere Bedeutung haben als die auf der WP. Wie auch immer wir es machen, wir sollten auf der Seite der Vorlage gleich noch klarstellen, von wann bis wann eine Ära dauerte. - Obi-Wan K. 00:10, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Oh, das ist ein wichtiger Punkt, richtig. Gut, da wir ja im Gegensatz zur WP ja schon 10 Icons und Ären besitzen, haben wir uns bereits davon gelöst. Außerdem bin ich gerade dabei, die Einteilung der Ären vorzunehmen und wie mit RC-9393 besprochen jeweils einen eigenen Artikel - anders als auf der WP - anzulegen, der die Ereignisse der jeweiligen Ära kurz nennt und beschreibt. Das hat nichts mit der "publishing list" zu tun und war auch nie unsere Absicht. Ben Kenobi 00:18, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Wenn ihr etwas anderes im Sinn hattet als die WP dann hättet ihr ihre Vorlage eigentlich nicht übernehmen müssen. Da die Ären bei uns also nichts offiziellem folgen, werden wir "unsere Ären" aber auf einer Seite zusammenfassen. Sonst hätten wir dann zehn Artikel für etwas das es sozusagen gar nicht gibt (also die Einteilung). Außerdem sollten die Abschnitte nochmal besprochen werden, da sie sich an verschiedenen Kriterien orientiren, wodurch in der Ära der GR nochmal eine Ära (Alte Sith-Kriege) drin ist und sich die Ären Imperium/''Rebellion'' und Neue Republik/''Neuer Jedi-Orden'' eigentlich überschneiden müssten (einfach zu sagen, dass die Zeitspanne einer Ära nichts mit der Benennung zu tun hat, reicht da nicht). Wenn wir uns nicht nach der offiziellen Einteilung richten, dann sollten wir nach einem System vorgehen. - Obi-Wan K. 01:10, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Nunja... Ich finde, dass sich die Symbole der Ären nicht mit den entsprechenden Ären decken, wenn man das "offizielle" WP-System nutzt. Oder heißt bei denen "Aufstieg des Imperiums" etwa auch die Zeit vor Imperator Palpatine? Irgendwie kann ich das nicht nachvollziehen. Klar ersichtlich jedoch ist die Aufteilung, wie ich sie in den entsprechenden Artikeln aufgeschrieben habe. Außerdem ist das sehr wohl offiziell, denn die GR ist erst 19 VSY abgeschafft worden, nicht 1000 VSY, und das Imperium, so wie es jeder kennt, existiert auch erst ab da, nicht schon seit 1000 VSY. Weiterhin habe ich mich im Folgenden an die "offizielle" Einteilung gehalten. Gut, man kann über die Ära der Alten Sith-Kriege streiten, zur Not könnte man sie in "Ära der frühen Galaktischen Republik" umbenennen (irgendwie trifft das nicht) und die Zeitspanne von 25000 VSY bis 1000 VSY ausdehnen. Ich würde jedoch gerne auch andere Meinungen dazu hören. Ben Kenobi 01:27, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Ich habe gerade mal bei den Wookiees geschaut und festgestellt, dass die einen Sammelartikel und einzelne haben. So können wir das auch machen und klarstellen, was die Symbole ursprünglich bedeuten und was wir damit bezwecken bzw. meinen. Das wäre meiner Meinung nach eine bessere Lösung, als einfach ungeprüft die WP-Ären zu übernehmen oder das ganze wieder abzuschaffen. Also quasi eine Rechtfertigung für die veränderte Einteilung, die unseren Ermessensspielraum anhand der SW-Universum-Historie erklärt. Ben Kenobi 01:37, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Allerdings könnte ich mich auch mit etwas anderem anfreunden. Ich erkläre das mal kurz: :::*Wir benennen die Sith-Ära um in "Ära der Alten Republik" Zeitraum: 25000 - 1000 VSY (wie offiziell). :::*Die Ära des Aufstiegs trennen wir, :::**zum einen in etwas wie "Niedergang der Galaktischen Republik" Zeitraum: 1000 - 19 VSY (halb-offiziell); Symbol: Alte Republik, :::**zum anderen in "Aufstieg des Imperiums" Zeitraum: 19 - 0 VSY (halb-offiziell); Symbol: Aufstieg. :::*Der Rest ist bereits offiziell. :::Also, wäre das nicht eine akzeptable Lösung? Bild:--).gif Ben Kenobi 01:47, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::(Ich habe deine drei Antworten mal in eine Reihe gebracht, damit wir nicht so schnell nach rechts rutschen) Mir scheint, wir sollten als Erstes klären, was überhaupt der Sinn dieser Vorlage sein soll. Bei der WP ist es klar: Der Leser erfährt, welcher publishing era der Artikel zuzuordnen ist und wenn er sich auskennt, kann er daran auch einen ungefähren Zeitrahmen ablesen. Mit einem Klick auf das Symbol kommt man zum Artikel der publishing era. Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, hattet ihr etwas anderes im Sinn und ich dachte es ginge euch darum, einen Artikel einem bestimmten Zeitabschnitt zuzuordnen. Wenn das aber so ist, sind die Abschnitte und ihre Bezeichnungen nicht so passend gewählt, da der Leser doch davon ausgeht, die "Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens" sei durch die Gründung und die Vernichtung desselben definiert, was momentan aber nicht der Fall ist. Ob die Symbole oder Zeitspannen der offiziellen (wir können wohl davon ausgehen, dass sie offiziell ist, warum sollte uns die WP anlügen?) Ären nun besonders sinnig sind oder nicht ist da völlig egal, unsere sollten es auf jeden Fall sein und sich nach den Geschehnissen richten. Dabei können wir z.B. die Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege ruhig mit einbeziehen, sollten aber nicht eine Ära innerhalb einer anderen platzieren. Wir könnten eine Reihe von Ären ersinnen, die sich nicht überschneiden, oder wir Teilen das Ganze in fünf große Ären (Prä-Republik, Republik, Imperium, Neue Republik, Föderation (NJO 14)) auf, unterteilen diese und machen die Unterteilung in der Vorlage kenntlich, z.B. durch eine Teilung in zwei Reihen. - Obi-Wan K. 03:08, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::Also, ich muss mich nun auch mal notgedrungen in diese Gesprächsrunde einklinken. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mir die Einteilung in dieser Form so übehaupt nicht vorgestellt. Ich dachte ihr geht, wie auch bisher bei allem anderen Zeugs, den Weg des Offiziellen. Und das Problem ist, dass die Ären, also die Einteilung der Star-Wars-Geschichte, eindeutig festgelegt ist. Warum man hier nun völlig andere Ären erfindet oder deren Dauer eingrenzt kann ich aufgrund dessen, dass es hierzu offizielle Richtlinien gibt, nicht nachvollziehen. :::::Fakt ist, dass es keine Ära der Alten Sith-Kriege gibt, genauso wie eine Ära des Galaktischen Imperiums. Ich habe hierzu mal mein Buch Star Wars-Chronik: Episode I-III zu Rate gezeogen. In diesem wirklich tollen (aber auch teuren :)) Buch findet sich diese Einteilung in Ären und auch deren Dauer. Die offizielle Einteilung ist folgende: :::::*Die Alte Republik (sprich Ära der Alten Republik, nicht Galaktische Republik) ::::::*Dauer: Diese Ära beginnt bereits 5.000.000.000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin mit der Entstehung der bekannten Galaxis. Mit der Schlacht von Ruusan und der resultierenden beinahe Ausrottung der Sith endet diese Ära 1.000 VSY. :::::*Aufstieg des Imperiums (sprich Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums, nicht Galaktisches Imperium) ::::::*Dauer: Sie schließt direkt an die Ära der Alten Republik an und endet im Jahr 1 vor der Schlacht von Yavin mit der Suche nach dem Yavin Vassilika. :::::*Die Rebellion (sprich Ära der Rebellion) ::::::*Dauer: Diese Ära beginnt 0 VSY als die Rebellen die Pläne des ersten Todessterns stehlen. Ihre Dauer ist auf das Jahr 4 NSY begrenzt, nachdem die Rebellen erfolgreich aus der Schlacht von Endor gegangen sind. :::::Die Neue Republik (sprich Ära der Neuen Republik) :::::*Dauer: Die Ära der Neuen Republik beginnt 4 NSY mit dem Waffenstillstand auf Bakura. Im Jahr 24 ist auch diese Ära vorüber. Das letzte verzeichnete Ereignis ist die Erfolgreiche Beendigung der Jedi-Akademie von Han Solos Kinder. :::::Der Neue Jedi-Orden (sprich Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens) ::::::*Dauer: Diese Ära beginnt mit der Invasion der Galaxis duch die Yuuzhan Vong im Jahr 25 NSY. Das letzte verzeichnete Ereignis ist das Ende der Invasion mit dem Sieg der Republik im Jahr 29 NSY. Man kann jedoch diese Ära bis ins Jahr 40 NSY laufen lassen, da sie ja der direkte Vorläufer zur Legacy-Ära ist. :::::*Eine Legacy-Ära oder auch Vermächtnis-Ära ist in diesem schlauen Buch nicht angegeben. Jedoch ist bereits allseits bekannt, dass diese Ära mit im Jahr 40 NSY beginnt und dabei kein definiertes Ende besitzt. Sie reicht wohl weit über das Jahr 140 NSY... :::::So, dass waren alle bekannten Ären und ich garantiere, dass diese hochgradig offiziell sind. Ob diese nun von der Benennung oder ihrer Dauer her nachvollziebar sind, steht vollkommen außer Frage. Wenn wir eine Jedipedia interne Ären-Regelung vereinbaren, was ich natürlich nicht hoffe, dann darf eine Ära der Alten Sith-Kriege keinen eigenen Artikel bekommen. Es gibt diese Ära einfach nicht... Daneben gibt es eine Ära der Rebellion tatsächlich und hat daher auch das Recht einen eigenen Artikel zu bekommen, aber natürlich nur mit der Dauer wie sie offiziell festgelegt wurde und nicht so wie wir meinen, dass es nachvollziebarer ist. :::::Das bisherige System muss also dringend überarbeitet werden, indem man falsche Ären löscht bzw. umbenennt. Ich kann mal schauen, ob ich nicht in meinen Spezialgebiet, der Neuen Republik, einige historische Ereignisse auflisten kann, sollten wir einen richtigen Artikel zu den einzelnen Ären schreiben. :::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 09:32, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::Schön, dass du dich ein wenig damit beschäftigt hast. Ich habe mich, wie bereits beschrieben, ein wenig mit den WP-Ären befasst, und bin der Meinung, dass wir das ebenso aufteilen können, wozu auch nur geringfügige Veränderungen nötig sind. Die Aufteilung, wie du sie in deinem sehr teuren Buch nachgeschlagen hast, entspricht dem ja auch im Großen und Ganzen. Sicherlich ist es schon richtig, dass das so eingeteilt wird, aber ich kann die Benennung dieser Ära mit dem Namen "Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums" aus 2 Gründen nicht ganz nachvollziehen: ::::::# Hat 1000 VSY noch niemand an ein Imperium gedacht, weshalb man die Pläne der Sith und die Vorgänge bis zu Palpatines Machtübernahme nur mit "Niedergang der Galaktischen Republik" bezeichnen kann. Das Imperium steigt ja erst ab 19 VSY auf, was erst mit der Schlacht von Yavin endet. ::::::# Hab ich sonst das Symbol der GR umsonst hochgeladen! Bild:;-).gif ::::::Eigentlich würde ich da für eine zwar offizielle, aber interne Aufteilung der Aufstiegs-Ära, aus den beschriebenen, hoffentlich nachvollziehbaren Gründen, vorschlagen. Als Oberbegriff würde ich natürlich das hoch-offizielle akzeptieren, der Unterschied kann meinetwegen auch nur in den Symbolen getroffen werden. Die Sith-Kriege hatte ich ja bereits zurückgenommen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 11:50, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::Wie gesagt: Ich sehe darin keinen Sinn, dem offiziellen zu wiedersprechen. Und wenn wir eine Untergliederung machen, dann legen wir uns die Ären-Angelegenheit nach unseren Ermeßen zurecht. So etwas finde ich eigentlich nicht gut...! :::::::Man könnte es bei Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums belassen und im dazugehörigen Artikel die Probelamtik ausführlich schildern, statt den Benutzern vorzumachen, dass es eine tatsächliche Unterteilung gibt. Eigentlich verstehe ich nicht was an Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums so schlimm sein soll. Das ist nun mal der Aufstieg des Imperiums, auch wenn es etwas weit hergeholt ist mit den 1.000 Jahren vor der Schlacht von Yavin. Ich würde keine Unteteilung machen. Aber wenn die Mehrheit das wünscht, reiß ich mir auch kein Bein aus. Meine Zustimmung hast du jedenfalls nicht... sorry ;) :::::::--Anakin Skywalker 12:09, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Würdest du denn wenigstens den unterschiedlichen Symbolen (vor und nach Umbenennung der GR) zustimmen? Ben Kenobi 12:27, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::::Oh, man! Ich weiß doch auch nicht... ich will auch nicht alles alleine entscheiden. Ich möchte halt nur das die Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums auch selbige bleibt und nicht irgendwie zerstückelt und dann als Obergriff für zwei Unter-Ären verwendet wird. Womöglich sind auch noch die Symbole für die einzelnen Ären von offizieller Seite vorgegeben. Womöglich... :::::::::Glaub mir, wenn sich einer mit diesem Ären-Kram auskennt, dann wird er uns fragen, was das soll. Besser ist es, wenn wir uns gleich auf offizielle Sachen berufen, da man mit diesen einfach aussagekräftiger argumentieren kann. Meinst du eigentlich, dass wir eventuell zwei Symbole für eine Ära verwenden... oder je nach Fall abwägen welches Symbol passender wäre? :::::::::--Anakin Skywalker 13:03, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::::Genau, letzteres. Ich meine, dass wir für 1000 - 19 VSY das Symbol der GR und von 19 - 0 VSY das Aufstiegs-Icon. Das wäre dann eine Differenzierung zwischen "Noch-Republik" und "Ab-Jetzt-Imperium". Die Ära behält dann natürlich ihren Titel, so wie von offizieller Seite vorgegeben. Nun, dabei wäre das Symbol der GR jedenfalls nicht mehr sooo offiziell, weil ja die Ära dort nicht geteilt wird und die Symbole - wohlgemerkt in Amerika! - auf den Büchern seit 2000 zu finden sind. Aber das muss uns hier in D-Land ja nicht stören, oder? Ben Kenobi 15:18, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::::::Also ich stimme ben zu. Jedoch würde ich vielleicht das symbol der GR bis 19 VSY nehmen. dann von 19 - 0 das symbold des imperiums und von 0 -4 das symbol der rebellen-allianz (das rote).--Yoda41 15:27, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) Fangen wir mal wieder vorne an! Also... ja, deine Idee ist schon ganz gut, nur würden wir dann nochmals in die offiziellen Symbole eingreifen und das Aufstiegs-Icon fiele komplett weg. Die Diskrepanz zwischen Rebellion-Logo und dem offiziellen Imperium-Icon für die Ära wurde jedoch schon früher bemerkt. Trotzdem kann ich nicht sagen, ob wir das so ändern können oder dürfen. Ben Kenobi 15:38, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Ich klinke mich mal kurz und knapp in diese Diskussionsrunde ein: Bin dafür unsere offizielle Linie beizubehalten. Gruß --Premia 15:47, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Also 1:1 von der WP? Oder könntest du dich mit der Symbol-Differenzierung bei GR/GI anfreunden? Ben Kenobi 15:51, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::WP ist keine offizielle Quelle. --Premia 16:10, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::So war das ja nicht gemeint. Die Einteilung der WP ist ja offiziell von den "publishing eras". Ich wollte damit sagen, ob wir das auch so machen wie die oder ob wir unseren eigenen Ermessensspielraum bei den Symbolen von GR/GI haben. Ben Kenobi 16:13, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::Also ich finde die Einteilung von Little Ani gut, weil sich die Einteilung einer offiziellen Quelle bedient. Hinzufügen könnten wir dann noch die Legacy-Ära (40 - 140 NSY; müssten wir noch offiziell belegen), Infinities (ohne Zeitangabe) und Reale Welt. --Premia 16:25, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::Ja, sicher, das ist ja auch schon so ziemlich beschlossene Sache. Aber die Frage lautet doch: Können wir bei der Aufstiegs-Ära zwei Symbole verwenden, da der Aufstieg auch zwei Teile hat? Das widerspricht ja nicht der Ära-Einteilung und an die Symbole sind wir hier in Deutschland ja nicht zwingend gebunden, da das für amerikanische Literatur entworfen wurde. Das sind zwei paar Schuhe. Ben Kenobi 16:30, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) Mal was anderes: Hat jemand ein Roman der Legacy-Reihe oder sogar das Legacy-Comic, das ja 140 NSY spielen soll? Darin könnte eine Timeline sein, die die aktuellste wäre und uns sicherlich weiterhelfen würde. --Premia 19:00, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::So, ich bin zurück und kann mich auch einklinken :) Ich bin auch für "offizielle" Einteilung der Äras; ich meinte mit meinem Unterschied zu den Wookieepedia-Artikeln lediglich, dass man in den jeweiligen Definitionen bzw. Beschreibungen der Äras vielleicht mehr Informationen hineinpackt als bloße Auflistungen der dazugehörigen Bücher - ich dachte da an von wann bis wann die Ära geht, Schlüsselereignisse (womit sie beginnt, womit sie endet) und relevante Links zu Hauptartikeln. Ansonsten sollte man sich schon an die etablierten Ära-Einteilungen halten, die ja auch in jedem (US)-Buch zu finden sind. Alles andere verwirrt - zumindest man die "Standard-Icons" verwendet - mit Sicherheit nur Besucher. ::::::::Zum Thema Legacy: ich hab alle bisher erschienenen Legacy-Bücher, aber den dort enthaltenen Timelines sind über das Jahr 40 NSY hinaus keine Informationen zu entnehmen; von 140 NSY hab ich noch nichts gehört. RC-9393 20:44, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Wir sollten überhaupt erstmal eine offizielle Quelle finden, in der die publishing eras beschrieben werden. In Star Wars-Chronik: Episode I-III ist von den selben nicht die Rede (Soll heißen, es steht nirgends ob die Einteilung eine allgemeingültige ist oder nur für dieses Buch entworfen wurde, so wie andere Einteilungen in anderen Büchern.) und die starwars.com-Seiten, die im WP-Artikel genannt werden, sagen auch nicht aus, dass es sich bei den aufgezählten Ären um die sogenannten publishing eras handelt, dort steht nur, dass es nun die Symbole auf den Büchern gibt und für welchen Zeitraum sie stehen. Wir sollten die publishing eras dann aber 1:1 übernehmen ohne eigene Untertscheidungen, auch wenn es nur in Symbolen wäre. Wenn diese Einteilung so ist, wird sie auch so wiedergegeben und ein zusätliches Symbol, das da nicht vorkommt, verwirrt einen nur. Auch wenn Benennung und Symbole der Ären vielleicht nicht vollkommen nachvollziehbar oder logisch gewält sind, so sind sie doch so von offizieller Seite festgelegt worden. Außerdem kann man mit diesen Zeichen eh nur was anfangen, wenn man mit den publishing eras vertraut ist. Dass die Artikel zu den Ären diese genauer beschreiben sollten, finde ich auch. Es sollte imho ähnlich wie im Artikel List of publishing eras sein: Eine kurze aber unfassende universumsinterne Erklärung der Ära und der (möglichen) Hintergründe ihrer Abgrenzung und Benennung. Dann eine Liste aller zugehörigen Bücher, Comics usw. - Obi-Wan K. 20:58, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Da stimme ich Dir voll und ganz zu, Obi-Wan. Man sollte sich an die in den Büchern und Comics abgedruckten Timelines halten - die Namen finde ich gar nicht mal so schlimm, weil man sich ja mit der Zeit auch daran gewöhnt hat und die Äras einfach unter diesen Namen kennt. Eine andere Frage: sollten in den Artikel zu den Publishing Eras auch die englischsprachigen Bücher stehen, die noch nicht auf Deutsch erschienen sind? Soweit ich informiert bin, gibt es ja z.B. noch nichts zur Legacy-Era auf Deutsch. Wird ein Buch / Comic mal übersetzt, könnte man die Titel ja einfach gegen die deutschen Titel austauschen - so sieht der Leser auch gleich, was es schon auf deutsch gibt und was bislang noch nicht. RC-9393 21:09, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Es sollten alle bekannten Bücher aufgezählt werden, am besten auch die, die noch gar nicht erschienen sind, die werden dann aber mit einem Hinweis darauf versehen. Noch eine andere Frage:Wie wäre denn die sinnigste Übersetzung von publishing era? Im Artikel zu den selben und in einer Kategorie, in der die einzelnen Artikel dazu eingeordnet werden, sollten ja nicht immer diese doofen englischen Worte stehen. :) Natürlich gibt es noch eine Weiterleitung von publishing era zu unserer Liste. - Obi-Wan K. 21:21, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Interessante Frage - eine solche Bezeichnung gibt es auf deutsch wahrscheinlich noch nicht (ich nehme an, dort steht auch nur Timeline oder Zeitlinie über den Aufzählungen?), weshalb wir hier noch "künstlerische Freiheit" haben - bzw. etwas auswählen können, was gefällig klingt. Wir können ja ein paar Vorschläge sammeln; vielleicht fällt jemandem noch etwas eleganteres ein als wörtliche Übersetzungen wie "Publikations-Epoche". RC-9393 21:27, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::Ich war schon fleißig: Der Artikel, der die Ären erklärt existiert bereits und heißt Liste der Ären. Ich bin allerdings der Meinung, dass wir ohne entsprechende Symbole hier in D-Land ruhig auf die Literatur verzichten und uns auf die Daten und Ereignisse beschränken können, so wie ich das bereits in der Liste gemacht habe. Ich hoffe, ihr seid damit einverstanden. Ben Kenobi 00:18, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::Bei den publishing eras geht es aber um die Bücher, egal wo die Symbole verwendet werden, oder nicht. Darum werden in den Artikeln die Ären erklärt und die ihnen zuzuordnenden Bücher usw. aufgelistet. "Publikationsepochen" oder "-ären" (imho müsste das zusammengeschrieben werden, bin mir aber nicht sicher) klingt ja eigentlich nicht schlecht. Sonst gäbe es da ja nur noch "Herausgabe-" oder "Verlegeepochen". Bei Liste der Ären sollten wir es aber nicht belassen, da es ja nicht um alle Ären des SW-Universums geht, sondern um diese publishing eras, bzw. die "Publikationsepochen". - Obi-Wan K. 01:07, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::"Publikationsepoche" (stimmt, zusammengeschrieben sieht es besser aus ;) klingt besser als "Verlegeepoche" oder "Herausgabeepoche", weil letztere suggerieren, dass es sich dabei um den Zeitpunkt handelt, an dem ein Buch erschienen ist bzw. herausgegeben wurde, und das macht irgendwie keinen Sinn oder klingt zumindest merkwürdig. Wenn man hingegen weiß, daß ein Buch der "Publikationsepoche New Jedi Order" zuzuordnen ist, kann man sich schon was darunter vorstellen - ein Buch, das den Publikationen zu dieser Epoche zuzuordnen ist. Für mich wäre dieser Name okay - wenn nicht noch jemand eine zündendere Idee hat, natürlich :) RC-9393 09:09, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Mir fällt zwar nichts besseres ein, aber ich habe mir gerade überlegt, dass Epoche der Alten Republik nicht so cool klingt, wie Ära der Alten Republik. Darum wäre ich für Publikations''ären''. (Ich werde das Wort weiter unten ein paar Mal benutzen, damit ihr seht, wie schön das klingt Bild:--).gif) - Obi-Wan K. 21:35, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) Literatur allgemein und die Sachbücher Um die Diskussion in eine etwas andere Richtung zu lenken, führe ich mal noch drei Fragen auf, die in diesem Zusammenhang geklärt werden müssen: # Sollen wir die Icons der Ären auch bei den eigentlich der Realität zugehörigen Romanen und Comics einfügen? Dass z.B. bei "Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden" und bei "Die Hand des Thrawn" in den Quelltext eingefügt wird. # Premia und ich konnten uns entsinnen, dass hier auch eine Literaturliste existiert. Käme es nicht den "Publikationsepochen" entgegen, wenn wir bei dieser Liste ebenfalls die Einteilung der Ären so vornehmen würden, könnten wir uns die Literatur auf der Ären-Liste sparen und einen Verweis zur Literaturliste setzen. # Als letztes muss noch geklärt werden, ob die Sachbücher wie z.B. "The New Essential Chronology" oder "Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic" in Amerika auch in diese Publikationsepochen eingeordnet werden oder eben nicht. Die Beantwortung aller drei Fragen erleichtert die Zerstreuung von Obi-Wan K.s o.g. Bedenken über unsere Ären-Liste. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 01:52, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Zumindest bei der letzten Frage kann ich Licht ins Dunkel bringen: Daß Sachbücher auch eingeordnet werden, habe ich noch nie gesehen. In der "New Essential Chronology" findet sich keine Timeline (sie selbst umfaßt natürlich die gesamte Timeline, da sie die Geschichte von den Anfängen bis hin zu fast jedem bislang publizierten Buch, Spiel, Film und Comic zusammenfaßt, deshalb würde sie wohl auch in keiner auftauchen). Auch andere Sachbücher, die sich nur mit einem Ära-spezifischen Thema befassen, werden jedoch nirgendwo aufgeführt. ::In den Timelines in den britischen und US-Büchern & Graphic Novels finden sich ausschließlich Übersichten über Romane bzw. Comics. Ich habe eine Menge amerikanischer SW-Sachbücher, in keinen findet sich eine Timeline oder eine Zuordnung in eine Ära und keines wird sich auf einer mir bekannten Liste in einem anderen Buch aufgeführt. Gleiches gilt für Artikel aus dem Insider, die ebenfalls nicht mit Icons markiert sind. Gruß, RC-9393 09:04, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Ah, sehr gut zu wissen! Was sagst du denn zu dem Vorschlag mit der Literaturliste? Du warst ja eigentlich gegen eine Auflistung der Literatur unter "Liste der Ären". Und die Literaturliste umfasst ja wirklich alles. Ben Kenobi 12:46, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Wenn man die Infos in übersichtlicher Weise in die bereits existierende Literaturliste integrieren könnte (hier müßte auch die Frage mit den englischsprachigen Büchern geklärt werden, die dort bislang ja außen vor geblieben sind), würde es meiner Meinung nach genügen, in der Ära-Liste einen entsprechenden Anker zur Ära in der Literaturliste zu setzen, da man ja sonst zwei komplette Literaturlisten hätte - und das erscheint mir irgendwie übertrieben. RC-9393 13:00, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::1.: Gerade die Bücher müssen eingeordnet werden, das ist ja der Sinn der Publikationsären. 2.:Zu den einzelnen Ära-Artikeln muss jeweils eine Literaturliste der Ära (wie gesagt, imho mit englischen und noch nicht erschienenen Büchern) gehören! Ein Publikationsära-Artikel sollte ja schon die Publikationen der Ära enthalten. Bei der Liste der Publikationsären reichen einige Beispiele, vielleicht am besten welche, die die Ära grob umreißen. Es wäre wohl auch gut, wenn ein Hauptereignis zur Erläuterung dahintersteht (z.B. Tales-of-the-Jedi-Comics - Einfall der Sith in die Galaxis, Alte Sith-Kriege), denn einige kennen vielleicht das Buch, andere seinen Inhalt aus anderen Quellen und wer garnichts davon weiß, der kann sich die Erläuterung zur Ära durchlesen. Darunter dann ein Link zum Ära-Artikel oder gleich zu dem vollständigen Überblick des Literaturliste-Artikels (in dem außerdem alle Bücher aufgezählt werden könnten, auch Sach- und universumsexterne Bücher). 3.: s. RCs Ausführungen oben. - Obi-Wan K. 21:35, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) In welchen Artikeln? Ich habe gerade gesehen, dass die Artikel Vode An und Hangar mit der Ära-Vorlage versehen wurden. Artikel die kein bestimmtes "Ding" beschreiben sondern etwas, das immerwieder in verschiedenen Ausführungen gebaut wird sollten die Vorlage nicht verwenden. Auch alles, was nicht körperlich vorhanden ist, sondern nur als "Idee" existiert, sollte sie nicht verwenden, da z.B. ein Lied (wie Vode An) auch "existiert", wenn es gerade nicht gesungen wird, oder wenn es nur ein einziges Wesen kennt/es nur in einem Dokument festgehalten ist. Vode An wurde der Ära der Galaktischen Republik zugeordnet, aber es gerieht nach 19 VSY bestimmt nicht in Vergessenheit. Bei solchen "Ideen" lässt es sich immer schwer sagen, wann sie "enden", also sollte man diese Vorlage da vielleicht besser weglassen. - Obi-Wan K. 00:10, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Jein. Mit dem Hangar hast du Recht, da habe ich Quatsch gemacht. "Unser" Vode An allerdings ist (auch laut Artikel) spezifisch für die Klonkrieger und damit auch der Ära der Galaktischen Republik zugehörig. Ob es in Vergessenheit gerät, interessiert dabei ja nicht wirklich. Ich hoffe, du vestehst, was ich sagen will? Ben Kenobi 00:18, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Du meinst also, dass es bei Vode An nicht darum geht wann es das Lied gab, sondern mit welcher Ära es in besonderer Verbindung steht? Damit kann ich leben (ob das Lied nicht auch zur Zeit des GI noch von den Klonen gesungen wurde, ist ja eine andere Frage), aber bei normalen Liedern und ähnlichem sollte die Vorlage dann nicht benutzt werden. - Obi-Wan K. 01:10, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Dito. Ben Kenobi 01:27, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Vode An ist mit Sicherheit auch noch in der Legacy-Ära bekannt, da es nicht nur Klonspezifisch, sondern mandalorianisch ist - und die sind in dieser Ära noch durchaus aktiv und lebendig und werden sich hüten, ihre eigenen Traditionen zu vergessen... Ich finde aber auch, das derartige Dinge nicht unbedingt in eine Ära eingeordnet werden müssen, gleiches gilt für Tiere, Spezies oder Planeten. RC-9393 20:45, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::Eine Frage: Sollte in die Jahresartikel (also z.B. 32 VSY) auch jeweils ein Icon gesetzt werden, damit Leser gleich wissen, zu welcher Ära ein Jahr gehört, wenn sie die Jahreszahl anklicken, oder wäre das übertrieben? RC-9393 23:24, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::In den Jahresartikeln sind die Symbole eher fehl am Platz, da sich ein Jahr ja gerade dadurch definiert, dass es zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt gehört. Es ist ja ein Zeitpunkt/-abschnitt. Wer die Ären kennt, der weiß auch, wo er ein bestimmtes Jahr einordnen muss. Und wer sie nicht kennt, kann mit den Symbolen sowiso nichts anfangen. Wir sollten eine Liste in den Vorlagenartikel packen, mit allen Artikel-Arten, bei denen die Symbole nicht verwendet werden sollen. - Obi-Wan K. 21:35, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Stimmt, darüber herrscht momentan noch leichte Verwirrung, da es noch so neu ist. Eine Zusammenstellung über Artikel, die kein Icon brauchen, wäre sicher hilfreich und würde zur Klarstellung beitragen. RC-9393 21:47, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) Dann fangen wir mal damit an, sie zusammenzustellen: *Planeten, Systeme, Sektoren, Regionen der Galaxis, Gebiete usw. kurz gesagt alle Orte, Gebiete und natürliche Himmelskörper, solange sie nicht innerhalb einer der Ären entstanden bzw. geschaffen wurden *Tiere (außer: s. oben, z.B. Klonkrieger) *Pflanzen (außer: s. oben) *Spezies (außer: s. oben) *Jahre ? *Artikel, die eine Gruppe von Dingen beschreiben, die immerwieder neu entstehen (können), z.B. Hangar, Lebensschuld, Kopfgeldjäger, Klon *"Ideen", die nicht körperlich existieren, wodurch man nicht feststellen kann, ob sie irgendwann "enden" Weitere Punkte, Fragen, Kritik? - Obi-Wan K. 22:09, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ära:Prä? Ich wäre dafür, den existierenden Ära-Icons eins für die Zeit vor der Gründung der Republik hinzuzfügen, da diese ära erst 25.000 VSY beginnt und alles davor nicht richtig einzuordnen ist. Als Name würde ich prä (Prä-Republik) vorschlagen, und als bild natürlich das hier (Ich weis, es muss nicht alles wie in der Wookieepedia sein, es muss aber auch nicht alles unterschiedlich sein, und bei den ära-Icons herscht immerhin bisher Übereinstimmung, was die Orientierung erleichtert.) Es müsste sich nur jemand die Mühe machen, die Vorlage anzpassen und die Ära in den entsrechenden Artikeln einzufügen. (Letzteres könnte ich machen, aber ich kann nicht garantieren, dass ich sicher alle Artikel finde, das erste kann ich nur machen, wenn jemand die Vorlage entsperrt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:09, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Keine Angst, ich kümmere mich drum. Bild:;-).gif 21:45, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Erledigt. steht ab sofort zur Verfügung. 22:02, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Eingerückte Infoboxen Ich wollte mal etwas ansprechen, was mir bereits seit ein- zwei Wochen aufgefallen ist. In den meisten Artikeln (z.B. T'ra Saa, Wedge Antilles, DT-12 Blasterpistole, Bilbringi V) sind die Infoboxen zu Mitte hin eingerückt, und zwar immer so weit wie oben die Ära-Icons reichen. Ich bin nicht gerade Experte in solchen Dingen, aber ich habe vermute, dass es mit der Ära-Vorlage zusammenhängt. Wäre gut wenn sich das mal einer ansehen würde. Zur Info: Ich habe Internet Explorer Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:57, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Ich weiß nicht ganz was du meinst. Ich nutze normalerweise Firefox, hab mir das aber auch bei IE angeguckt und hab da keinen Unterschied zu Firefox gesehen... Kit Diskussion 13:01, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Ich seh auch keinen Unterschied. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:03, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Okay, dann liegt es vielleicht an was anderem. Ich habe mal ein Beispiel-Bild hochgeladen: Bild:Eingerücktes_Beispiel.jpg Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:08, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Das ist bei mir weder bei FF noch im IE so. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:32, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Läuft bei mir auch einwandfrei. Mein Tipp: Wechsel den Browser. —''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 13:36, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::Am besten listest du mal genau auf, welchen Browser du verwendest, am besten auch welche Version desselbigen, und vielleicht auch das OS, damit man diesen Fehler nachvollziehen kann. Wenn du einen Browser wie Chrome oder Firefox verwendest, wäre vllt auch eine Liste der Addons hilfreich, weil die ja manchmal nicht unerheblich zu solchen Fehlern beitragen können. Pandora Diskussion 13:53, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::::Hat er nicht schon gesagt, dass er IE benutzt? Kit Diskussion 13:55, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Ich wollte mir sowieso so bald wie möglich Firefox installieren. Allerdings wollte ich darauf hinweisen, damit der Fehler vielleicht auch für andere Benutzer behoben werden kann. So hat z.B. Commander Cody der 10 auch schon mal eine ähnliche Frage gestellt. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:14, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Stimmt, er hat das mit IE schon geschrieben. Hab ich übersehen, aber da ich den Fehler nicht reproduzieren kann, hab ich um die restlichen Daten gebeten, damit man das einschränken kann. Pandora Diskussion 17:32, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Ich habs gerade nochmal probiert, und es funktioniert bei mir im IE jetzt auch nicht. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:34, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) Hell/Dunkel Dieses ganze Hell/Dunkel-Zeug macht einfach keinen Sinn! Bei Artikeln zu Jedi/Sith ist klar, dass die der Hellen/Dunklen Seite angehören. Außerdem sind immer nur bestimmte Abschnitte von alternativen Handlungsmöglichkeiten betroffen und diese müssen mit dieser bzw. dieser Vorlage entsprechend gekennzeichnet werden! Da braucht es kein Ära-Zeichen... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:58, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Was hat das mit der Ära zu tun? Wenn jemand zu der Zeit lebt, dann braucht er auch zwingend ein Ära-Zeichen. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 10:14, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Oh, ich weiß jetzt, wovon du sprachst. Ja, macht keinen Sinn. Wer hat denn das eingeführt? RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 10:16, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Solo und Dreist, weil ihnen meine Vorlage "optisch nicht gefiel"... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:55, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC)